Elethia (Turen) Soren
Elethia Soren is a Teifling who only cares for those who care for her which, to her surprise, has turned out to be far more people than she expected. Not that she would dare complain about it. Having a family feels better than her dreams could have ever comprehended. Personality Elethia prides herself on getting a laugh out of anyone she comes across. She will go to great lengths to be as humorous as possible, even if she makes an utter fool out of herself in the process. While this can result in disaster, it also seems to make her charismatic and lets her smooth out conversations to blend into a crowd easily. She is a very impulsive person who often tosses logic out the window, instead relying on her gut instincts and pure skill to get her out of sticky situations. This mostly shows whenever she steals money or treasure from anyone she can, to varying degrees of success. This leads to lots of self-injury and recklessness that she pretends to not be aware of. Elethia is very sensitive when it comes to 'attacks' against her race, her friends, or her rogue abilities. She is prone to bursts of anger whenever she feels those three things are threatened, and her lack of self-preservation shines when she begins to intimidate, steal from, or harm who/whatever she views as a serious threat. She also tends to be somewhat morbid and surprisingly pessimistic at times. But she is devoted and extremely loyal to people who have shown her kindness, usually to the point where Elethia would jump off a cliff if it meant she could save their life in return. Lore What You All Know Elethia used to be a street urchin that stole to survive on a day to day basis. One heist went wrong when she was a kid and she lost her tail and was left for dead in a junkyard. She was somehow saved and then joined an Assassins Guild, which she hates remembering in detail. Eventually she left and had been doing mercenary work until she was kidnapped by The Mask. Actual Backstory Elethia used to live on the streets. Her mother hid her under a trash heap when they were being chased by rabid dogs. She was only 5 at the time. She doesn't remember much of it at all. Elethia lived by stealing, begging, and looting for all her childhood. She had 'friends' in the form of other street urchins who traded and taught her ways to survive. However, when she turned eleven one of her heists went wrong. A butcher caught Elethia stealing one of his steaks. Having heard of the Teifling's many adventures in stealing around town he decided to take 'justice' in his hands. Instead of taking her to the police he decided to, fueled by a racist hatred for Teiflings, cut off her tail instead. After that he tossed her onto a local junkyard heap, expecting her to bleed out and die. What happened instead was that the Leader of the local Assassins Guild (The Basilisk Basals) found Elethia while dumping the dead body of his latest kill. Seeing the young Teifling, his mind immediately thought about the potential for training her to become part of his assassins guild. He brought Elethia to the Guild and healed her. For the next years of her life she became trained in the way of the assassin as well as being forced to do menial labor in order to earn her keep. Years passed like this and although Elethia became skilled, she loathed the Leader and the Guild for the neglect and abuse they put on her. So one day, when she was 18, Elethia put a poison in the Leaders meal. He died in front of her. She smiled. And then she ran. For the past few years Elethia has been on the run, taking odd jobs and any work she could to survive. Notable Equipment Weapons Ash's Dagger A dagger made out of silver strong enough to kill werewolves and imbued with the ability to push past magical effects. While Elethia has mixed feelings about who the dagger is from, she uses it often in combat. Chakram of Returning A circular throwing weapon with a sharpened outer edge that is imbued with the ability to automatically return to the hand of whoever threw it. Elethia often wonders if she could fuck with people by pretending to play Frisbee with it. Other Equipment Cloak of Holding A black and red cloak given to Elethia by Arch-mage Heest that leads into a pocket dimension that can store small objects. Elethia stores her weapons in it for the surprise factor as well as Tiifida whenever the gnome feels up to it. Weird Eye Lantern Where did this come from anyway? Elethia doesn't remember, but she knows that it's important somehow. She used to have staring contests with it when she can't sleep, but that usually ended up in her insomnia worsening so she stopped. Astral Diamond Elethia's most prized possession. She takes it out to stare and hold it tightly when she feels anxious about money. Relationships (Will Finish Later) Tiifida "'' Horatio ''" Tolin "'' Eliz Otherson ''" Mira "'' Morbid ''" Hilda "Category:Player Characters Category:Grand Forests Characters Category:Rouges Category:Teilfings